The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to mounting a card in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A trend in the manufacture of information handling systems is smaller chassis sizes which result in the information handling system taking up less space. Smaller form factor systems such as, for example, the Balanced Technology Extended (BTX) form factor systems designed by Intel, have substantially lower heights than standard systems.
As the size of the system is reduced, the components used in the system require modification. For example, the BTX system provides a number of expansion card slots, which include Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) and Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIE) slots, for mounting expansion cards in the system. The height of the BTX systems require reduced height expansion cards, as full height expansion cards require more vertical space than the system chassis will allow.
However, customers desire an option that allows full height PCI cards and/or PCI and PCIE graphics cards to be used in the smaller form factor systems. Present solutions to this problem significantly increase the price of the information handling system.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for mounting a card in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.